Semi-Detached House
The Semi-Detached House is a possible scavenging location. There are two possible scenarios here: Trader and Girls. There is an intact house on the right side of the map that is always occupied by survivors of some sort, no matter the scenario. A ruin is located on the left side of the map, consisting of a basement, and a multi-floor structure that has been severely damaged by artillery. Between the ruin and house is an underground tunnel. Regardless of the active scenario, this note can be found on a ruined wall in the severely damaged part: Scenario: Trader This scenario is peaceful (so long as the player does not incite violence and doesn't get caught trespassing). The player enters from the left side of the map. The Detached Ruins will have various materials in the area to scavenge. In the lower right of the ruins is a locked door, which will require a crowbar or lock pick to open. Vanya, a friendly trader, is outside the main house at the entrance where he has set up a small trading area. Walking past his position and into the house is considered trespassing. He is apparently armed (with what appears to be a Assault Rifle). Like the alternate scenario, the residents are considered civilians and the containers inside are marked private. In the underground tunnel are two rubble piles that can be cleared easily with a shovel. Past the rubble is a cellar containing materials. At the end of the tunnel is a locked door leading into Vanya's House. Using a crowbar will most likely create enough noise to alert the house occupants, so a lock pick may be the better choice if you intend to infiltrate, but Arica could easily do so with a crowbar. If you sneak up to the second floor and read the note on the bed to the left, a hidden cache that is not private property will be revealed down in the sub-basement room. It's a nice score; one haul was three canned food, two bandages, and three medications. When returning from Vanya's house later in the night, there is a chance to find a hostile enemy scouring for supplies on the first floor in the kitchen checking the refrigerator of the abandoned building. Be careful when returning. If he spots the player, he will issue a warning to the player to immediately stop, and as long as the player does not move, he will allow the player to leave peacefully. If the player runs while being prompted to stop, the hostile will call for backup and proceed to shoot the player. He has an assault rifle. Residents In Vanya's house, lives Vanya, two armed men, and one harmless woman. The two men are armed with shotguns and some ammo. They will attack you on sight, because the only way for them to see your character trespassing or if you kill Vanya and make enough noise to attract them. Possible bug Due to either improper coding or simple scripting by the developers- going near the door- or merely 'touching' it to see if it is locked- is a point of no return if you intend to interact with Vanya again. Even if you go back the way you came through the ruined building and approach Vanya from the left side of the map- he will consider you trespassing as will all the civilians inside the house. At that point, Vanya will start pointing his shotgun at you and give various warnings. He will even try to chase you back through the ruined building if you try to escape. Scenario: Girls This place has hostile civilians so be cautious. The player enters the map from the right side. In the house are two occupants. A woman named Bozena is armed and dangerous, while the other three are unarmed but will notify her of your location if you are spotted. Bozena is on the lookout for another scavenger causing trouble near her shelter. If she spots the player, or is notified by her fellow survivors that you are in the area, then she will shoot you. Peaceful Route To stay peaceful, avoid conflict with Bozena by traveling below in the sewer (you will need a Saw Blade to cut a grate blocking the way). Otherwise, travel as far as possible in the sewer then exit the manhole. Bozena will spot you so try to avoid her gunfire by running quickly. The abandoned detached house can be entered via an unlocked door on the send floor landing. If you're going the peaceful route and don't mind going out the manhole (then coming in the back way to loot the sewer room), you will only need 1 saw blade for this entire location (to get in the barred room in the abandoned house). Violent/Stealing Route You can scale up the right side of Bozena's shelter but you will need a lock pick or crowbar to go in. Every container inside the shelter is labeled private property, so taking items from this building is considered stealing from civilians. You can technically enter the west side from Bozena's platform without needing these tools, assuming you killed her. Killing her will allow you to loot her shotgun and ammunition. There is a locked door inside the house with a locker inside so you would need at least a lock pick or crowbar to gain access. If any of the other three survivors see her die, or stumble upon her dead body, then they will have a pity party and lament her passing. Be advised they are all civilians, even Bozena, so killing or stealing from them can inflict sadness, depression, or broken status to your survivors. Abandoned Detached House As stated in the 'Peaceful Route', to enter via the sewer entrance you will need a saw blade. You can also try scaling up to an unlocked door on the second floor, however you risk Bozena's wrath. If using the second floor entrance, then the sewer area behind the bar can be accessed from the abandoned block without using a Saw Blade. In the abandoned block, you will find a harmless NPC scavenging. You will need another saw blade if you want to loot a barred room on the lower floor. Category:Locations